<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685158">Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Points of View, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>by Purple NightStar</p><p>Sam sees something he doesn't want to see. Ok, very sucky summary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Frodo Baggins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tolkien, except for Aragorn and Frodo's kiss. That's mine *snigger*<br/>Feedback: Always appreciated.<br/>Story Notes: Inspired by Amy Fortuna's "Woven Destiny". Seen from Sam's POV. So it's kind of. painful.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I saw them together yesterday. First I didn't think much of it, because they are always talking. The Ringbearer and the Heir to Isildur. They have a lot in common, if you know what I mean. Responsibility and the like.</p><p>They were sitting together next to the fire. The rest of us had gone to sleep, only that I couldn't. It's easier to rest when I have Frodo next to me, so I can sense him and know that he is safe and sound.</p><p>It was a starry night, but also a cold one. Aragorn had his arm around Frodo's shoulder, in a warming, protective embrace. It wouldn't be painful to watch hadn't it been for Frodo's expression.</p><p>He looked like he had found home.</p><p>Other little things came to mind at that point. Like how quickly Frodo trusted Strider, as we knew him by then, with all his heart. Like how Aragorn swore he would shed his life in order to protect Frodo's.</p><p>Quick glances and feather-like touches when they think they are unseen. Warm smiles, soft laughters shared. Long, heartfelt conversations under the moon. Aragorn standing by Frodo's side in both danger and joy.</p><p>And Frodo. I probably know Frodo better than anybody else. I don't have any trouble sensing how he feels. He might not even realize it himself yet, but he will soon.</p><p>Frodo loves Aragorn, with both a burning passion and a calm tenderness. I can easily see it in his eyes. Frodo's whole soul and heart is showing through his eyes. He just doesn't know it himself.</p><p>From what I can gather, Aragorn feels the same about Frodo. I've heard Legolas and Gimli talk about it. They are amused that a Man can find in his heart such a love for a Halfling. I don't find it particularly amusing.</p><p>Yesterday I got the first real confirmations. As I have said; they sat next to each other, Aragorn's arm around Frodo's shoulder, Frodo leaning against Aragorn to find rest and comfort.</p><p>They were talking, with lowered voices, as if they were afraid that anyone of us would hear what they were talking about. I couldn't hear much of what they were saying. Not that I tried to eavesdrop either, but some words and parts of sentences floated with the wind all the way to me.</p><p>"Frodo, you have no idea how much I...." Aragorn's voice was softer than I've ever heard it before, and yet there was an almost desperate sound in it. Like he was pleading for something he couldn't have.</p><p>"I know," came Frodo's mild answer. I don't know for how long I sat in the darkness and listened to them. It could be two minutes, it could have been two years. There wouldn't have been a difference, if you know what I mean.</p><p>The light from the flames shifted over Frodo's face. He looked strong, but vulnerable. He was the most beautiful alive being I've ever seen.</p><p>Even though the Elves has been considered more beautiful than anything, I find Frodo's Hobbit features ten - no, a hundred - times more fascinating than that of an Elf.</p><p>I was half asleep when Frodo moved, and I woke up again, almost startled.</p><p>He didn't move far. In fact, he only moved from the cold, hard ground to Aragorn's lap. I was.... I was.... I don't even know what I was. I couldn't even breath. My very own Frodo, resting so comfortably in Aragorn's lap.</p><p>A single tear rolled down my cheek, I just couldn't help it.</p><p>Aragorn put both his arms around Frodo, as if he were warming him from the cold air. I could hear Frodo sigh, a sigh filled with so much peace and love and happiness that I thought my heart would break. Another tear fell.</p><p>Then.... Then happened the last thing I remember from that night, because it would tear me apart if I tried to remember more of it.</p><p>Frodo looked at Aragorn. Aragorn looked at Frodo. Then Aragorn leaned down just a little bit, and.... He kissed Frodo. My Frodo. Or, he was supposed to be my Frodo.</p><p>And Frodo kissed him back. They met halfway. They kissed once, soft, short. Looked more at each other, before they.... kissed again. Longer now. Deeper. With more passion.</p><p>Aragorn told Frodo that he loved him. The words carried so easily with the wind, like they wanted me to hear them. His voice was sincere; he really meant what he was saying.</p><p>To hear Frodo say "I love you" to Aragorn..... That is something I will never mention again. Not because I don't want to, but because the pain I felt inside was a hundred times stronger than what there are words for.</p><p>When the kisses grew even.... deeper, I couldn't bear to watch it anymore. I slid out from underneath my blankets, and walked away, into the night.</p><p>I didn't go so far. I could still see the camp, and the fire. If I strained my eyes, I could even see the contours of Frodo and Aragorn in a tight embrace. But I didn't want to see it, so I closed my eyes instead.</p><p>I stopped counting the tears. What was the use of that, when there must have been thousands of them? I sat there, alone, for the rest of the night. Nobody came looking for me. Nobody at all.</p><p>Still I can't bring myself to be angry at Aragorn. I know too well how he is feeling, for I share his love. I too, am lost to Frodo. I will always belong to Frodo, even though Frodo does not want me.</p><p>It's a burden I carry. It has become heavier now, but I still bear it.</p><p>Frodo was smiling today. I haven't seen him so happy for a long time. Not since long before we left the Shire. Aragorn has been smiling too. The others wonder why they are so full of joy.</p><p>They both just blushes a little, and say nothing. Every time Frodo looks at me now, I see a slight trace of guilt in his face. He doesn't want to hurt me.</p><p>This silence is hurting me more than anything. I had a sore aching inside all day. It will pass... eventually. I know what it is. My broken heart.</p><p>Frodo, I will never love anyone but you.</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>